Talk:Austen Bathysphere Map
Station Locations Maybe Adonis Luxury Resort is near the Welcome Center because we can 1959's masquerade ball at Kashmir Restaurant in BioShock 2's intro, so it can be the 8th or 10th station. Pauolo 16:38, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Medical is possibly the 4th station as it's connected to Neptune's Bounty. Vae Infectus 23:26, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Station 6 or 7 might be where the Fontaine Futuristics Bathysphere station is, but inaccessable due to blocked corridors. All that can be determined is that it's a southern part of the ocean floor bit that Rapture is on. Vae Infectus 11:44, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::9 could maybe ''be the Dionysus Park/Siren Alley area, seeing as how originally the player in BS2 was going to get to DP via Fort Frolic. Since that never made it into the final game, though, it might be best to just call 9's location idle speculation. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Rapture-Stingers-QB (talk • ) 19:45, 2010 April 14. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. ::::Considering the map was made before most of those places had more than simply story implications, I'd say none of them can be marked up to ''BioShock 2 map. Also, what level did you find this map on? I want to texture-rip it and put up that quality version. I just did for the Emergency Access Map. I just need which game, and which level. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 20:03, April 14, 2010 (UTC) : I think I got it from Arcadia, if you can, please number the unknown stations, it's for when they are known, I believe they're left unknown for the same reason why the number of starship classes in Star Trek are unknown, so they can add to them when they need to. Also it might be possible to find the Fontaine Futurustics station by comparing the outline of the ocean floor piece on both this map and the Atlantic Express map Vae Infectus 22:17, April 19, 2010 (UTC) After Burial at Sea we know that the Adonis is located in Olympus Heights and we know that a Bathysphere station is located there, so that could be no.11? Shacob (talk) 14:12, May 17, 2014 (UTC) : Hmm, I think that you're reading it as horizontal to the map, a little shift vertically and Atlantic Express guide runs along the city. Also, like most subway or transit maps, they aren't depicted with every turn and twist but rather just simplified to get the basic point across, A to B, B to C and so on. Tricksteroffools (talk) 07:47, May 19, 2014 (UTC) "Possibly" or Possibly not :We should have never written those "possibly", since such speculation is against our editing policy. I'll remove them right away. Concerning the map, nothing tells us where each location in both games could fit, and that doesn't correspond to the emergency map as well. :Pauolo (talk) 15:54, October 8, 2013 (UTC) : Why is this here? (Merge) I'm just wondering why this page is here? Is this page ment for just the acctuall map? because I think we could combine the Rapture Metro page with this considering this map is a part of the Rapture Metro? And how come the Rapture Metro page have no mentioning, picture or link to this page? + the Atlantic Express has its map on the same page... Shacob (talk) 13:21, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Let's just use this section to discuss the merger. I agree with you (as you can see above). Shacob (talk) 19:58, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :I'm discovering your post only now. /: :Well I can't exactly explain why that page was made in the first place if not for the map itself, which should definitely be just a section of Rapture Metro. Also, I'll be uploading a more faithful version of said map, but still low-res so I'll make a mask pic to add station names without modifying the original file, just like MegaScience did for the Atlantic Express plan with the numbers and animation. Pauolo (talk) 20:12, June 9, 2015 (UTC)